


Up in the Nest

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Detective Ed, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honestly it was more fun to write Ozzie under the influence of the pollen, Ivy doesn't like Ed, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oswald is really a sap for the green idiot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riddlebird - Freeform, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut, and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: “Oh god- hurry up, he’s gettin’ handsy, Ivy!”Ivy looked at the pair in her rearview mirror, Harley looking disgusted as she struggled to keep Edward from pawing at her corset while simultaneously trying to prevent him from stripping down to his birthday suit in the back of Ivy’s car; she hated stains on the interior.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh god- hurry up, he’s gettin’ handsy, Ivy!” 

Ivy looked at the pair in her rearview mirror, Harley looking disgusted as she struggled to keep Edward from pawing at her corset while simultaneously trying to prevent him from stripping down to his birthday suit in the back of Ivy’s car; she hated stains on the interior. 

“We’re almost there, Harls, just keep that skinny prick off my leather seats!” 

They came to a screeching halt outside the Iceberg Lounge, the valets and waiting patrons whipped their head around as Harley kicked the door open, pulling a panting, disheveled Edward Nygma toward the main entrance. “Sorry about this, Eddie,” she whispered. “Maybe next time stay away from Ive’s greenhouse~ Go get Oswald!” She gave him a small encouraging smile before pushing him unceremoniously through the door. 

Nothing occurred in the Lounge without Oswald Cobblepot knowing, and so when Detective Nygma entered with his clothes half undone, grinding against his bouncer, the Penguin had him immediately brought up to his nest and off the main dining floor. No one needed to see that while eating their expensive dinners and watered-down cocktails. 

Dark glazed eyes looked up at Oswald as he circled the bedraggled and frankly obscene former villain. Edward looked positively undone, a flush on his high cheekbones, mouth open with soft moaning pleas. He reached out for Oswald, hand smacked away from the expensive suit at the last moment before contact. 

“Please...Ozzie, I need.” 

“I know perfectly well what you need, Ed,” Oswald replied with a smirk, fingers trailing down his warm cheek to cup his jaw. The pad of his thumb brushed against his plush lips which parted immediately to lap and kiss lewdly at the digit. Edward sucked it into his mouth, tongue rolling in a facsimile of what they both truly desired. He pulled Edward to his feet, enjoying for just a moment the way the other man molded himself to Oswald’s side, peppering hot, open-mouthed kisses against his face and neck. “Soon, Eddie, just a little longer.” 

He whined, grinding himself against Oswald. “P-Please...please, Oswald…” He grabbed Oswald’s hand as they moved through his office, and placed it against his clothed erection, at last gaining some of the friction he so desperately craved. Everything felt so hot, even the air on his skin made him whimper like a practiced whore for more contact, more touch, more friction, something to help him through his haze of pain and pleasure. He wasn’t quite sure when they made it to Oswald’s private room off his office, but he was glad for the sight of a bed. He turned and immediately pressed Oswald against the velvet damask wall; his hands roamed anywhere in reach, pulling and tugging on Oswald’s clothes so that he could finally feel the other man’s skin against his own. 

"Edward, this waistcoat cost more than your paltry yearly salary," the kingpin griped, hearing a bejeweled button pop off his brocade vest and roll across the wooden floor to parts unknown.

With a growl and a smirk, and zero regrets, Edward tore the offending garment from his body and threw it carelessly away. He might’ve laughed at the indignant squawk if he wasn’t preoccupied with the need to feel Oswald  _ everywhere _ . 

"Are you playing guinea pig with some new pills or are you just  _ very _ excited to see me?" he growled softly, grabbing him by the chin firmly in an attempt to cease his roaming hands and the damage they left in their wake in their attempt to undress him. 

"Ivy," was all he managed to get out before he pressed himself against Oswald again, frenzied in his desire. 

"Oh dear."

He was fully aware of the effects of the special perfume Dr. Pamela Isley possessed; he suspected Edward had once again made himself a nuisance. However, a whiff wasn't enough to cause this intense of a reaction.  _ 'A distraction, perhaps? _ ' Ever vigilant, Oswald could not help but consider the possibility, even as Edward's hands found their way inside his slacks, nimble, talented fingers making quick work of the black leather belt. 

"Ngh- Ed I need you to use that beautiful brain of yours for just a moment, please," he purred, managing to gain his attention. "My smart boy, did Ivy happen to mention why she did this to you?" he asked, managing to stifle a groan as Edward squeezed his rapidly hardening cock. 

He shook his head, neither focusing on Oswald's words, nor the hands trying to still him. He began guiding him toward the bed with a needy whine, skin flushed, dark eyes glassy and wanting. "Please...I just need you, Oswald."

With a flustered sigh, he finally gave in and allowed the tall, lanky man to practically tackle him to the mattress with an indignant grunt. If this was a ruse, or distraction it was a damn good one. "Gentle, Eddie," he scolded softly, managing to pull his tie the rest of the way off. 

He was far beyond gentility, pinning the larger man to the mattress with a lascivious grin. "Need you, always you. Fuck you feel so good." He ground his erection against Oswald's spread thigh before scrambling to relieve himself of his own clothing. 

Seizing the opportunity, Oswald lunged for the nightstand, managing to snatch the lube and a ribbon of condoms from the drawer before he found himself dragged onto his back by the pant leg, quickly relieved of the offending article as a very naked Edward Nygma loomed over him. 

Reverently, Edward spread Oswald's legs, settling between them with a devilish smile before pushing his knees to his chest to spread him wide and on display. Oswald's twitching hole was his at last, and though the ache in his cock was nearly unbearable, he was set on wringing every pleasure from his prudish little bird. "Beautiful," he groaned, leaning down to lap a trail from his sac to his puckered entrance.

"Ohh…-" Oswald drew in a ragged gasp, attempting to close his legs to no avail as the other man's tongue teased at his most sensitive spot. "Edward you didn't lock the door!" he hissed, noting the lock in the upturned position, the secondary chain hanging uselessly beside the door frame.

Edward growled, unconcerned with such things at the moment. He would tear anyone limb from limb who dared interrupt them now. His agile silver tongue lapped and slipped over the dark hole messily. His warm hands squeezed and caressed his plump thighs, as the tip of his tongue tailed lazy wet circles around, up and down, and  _ in. _

"Christ, Ed," Oswald gasped, helpless beneath his ministrations. His swollen cock dribbled on the round of his stomach, precome pooling in a slick puddle. 

He looked up, dark eyes glazed over with lust as he raised his head slowly. He flipped Oswald onto his stomach, hastily shoving pillows beneath his hips to raise his ass high. He spread his pretty cheeks, continuing to lap and suck at his now puffy and relaxed hole.

Content to hump at the pillows, Oswald moaned readily, legs quivering as Ed continued to torment him. "Nghh… you're driving me mad." 

Good. He wanted to drive Oswald as mad as he was right at this moment. He wanted him to feel as hot and heady as Edward himself felt. He needed him to crave him, to want his hands, his mouth, his cock. He pulled up when Oswald was a dripping begging mess and began to tease him with one finger, circling his slick entrance slowly.

In a vain attempt to rescue his dignity Oswald sucked in a breath and buried his face in the comforter, refusing to moan as those long familiar fingers teased him in every single weak spot he possessed. 

_ 'Curse that man and his meticulous need for gratification!' _

With a smirk Edward pressed a long finger inside, curling it immediately against Oswald's prostate, intent on driving him wild. 

"Damn it Ed!" he whined, voice-only partially muffled by the fluffy blanket. The Nest, his office and partial living quarters were high above the rest of the Iceberg Lounge, and fortunately quite soundproof- but Oswald hated feeding the other man's ego with sounds of surrender. 

His grin could only be described as feral, absolutely untamed as he regarded the degradation of the King of Gotham. "Do you want more~?"

Oswald grit his teeth, silent as Edward tittered softly, continuing to torment him with a single, long calculating digit. "I know  you want more," he rebuffed finally.

He nodded, cock still painfully hard between his legs. He was caught between the maddening desire to drive deep into Oswald, to take him roughly and without delay, and to make him beg for it. 

"I know you  _ need _ more~" he taunted languidly, giving his hips a sensual wiggle. Oswald Cobblepot was very good at getting what he wanted by convincing the other party they wanted it more. 

He growled, jaw grit shut as he pressed a second finger inside Oswald's tight heat. He spread and stretched the other man roughly, a bruising grip on his hips as he pulled them back to meet the slide of his fingers. 

"Fuck!" 

Oswald rarely swore, his beloved mother saw to it that his vocabulary was free of such language, but it was a clear indicator of when he was coming undone. It had been a few weeks since Edward had paid him an intimate visit, and his exuberance left the smaller man gasping for breath at the familiar stinging pleasure of being pried open. A necessary action, he was reminded, as Edward's sizable length grazed the round soft flesh ness of his thigh.

Edward leaned forward, pushing his fingers further and further in to curl them against Oswald's prostate as he peppered kisses along his spine. With his other hand, he picked up the discarded lube by Oswald's head, and removed his fingers, delighting in the whine emitted from the man trapped below him. He coated his fingers in the sweet-smelling lubricant and thrust three back inside.

Relieved that Edward finally noticed the lube, Oswald settled against his pile of pillows with another throaty moan, unable to refrain from rolling his hips back against the other man’s hand eagerly. The swell of brass from the jazz band in the club below provided an enticing backdrop for their liaison, saxophone braying a sensual tune. 

Lips pressed against Oswald's shoulder, he pulled his fingers out halfway, slipping the fourth amongst the bunch to stretch Oswald to his limits as he thrust back inside. With a soft growl, he bit and sucked a constellation of purple and red against his pale throat. Edward had a penchant for marking his territory, and though he feigned irritation, the kingpin secretly enjoyed the lasting reminders of their encounters long after the infuriating green eyesore made his getaway. 

“Eddie please~” he finally murmured, desperate to feel the other man inside him.

Slowly, achingly slowly, he removed his fingers and slicked his cock. His brilliant mind was fogged with nothing but the haze of pleasure, the need to be inside the trembling and wanton little bird beneath him. He gripped Oswald's hips and thrust home, looking down at the place where their bodies joined with a moan of pleasure. Oswald was always so tight and slick, squeezing around his twitching cock in a way that drove him mad. 

Ordinarily, he would vehemently protest the lack of condom, knowing Edward’s proclivities, but at that moment he was content to be filled to the brim, gasping as Edward did just that, pressing him open with a single fluid thrust. “Oh!” 

Edward began to roll his hips, cock pushing deep and hard inside the other man as Edward finally sought release. He balanced himself on one knee, his other leg rising to plant his foot beside Oswald granting him more control and power as he began to thrust in earnest. The smooth, slick, continuous slap of his hips meeting Oswald's round ass were punctuated by heady moans from both men, the band downstairs swelling in a crescendo of brass and percussion. 

“Eddie slow down!” he protested, eyes rolling back in his head as the other man continued to relentlessly rut. He could do little more than grasp at the pillows and blankets fruitlessly, gasping and moaning as Edward had his wicked way. 

His cock, buried inside such delicious tight heat, twitched and pulsed with every thrust. He was so close the edges of his vision began to go black and with a howl he filled Oswald, hips slowing as he watched the cum leak from his pretty pink hole. 

“Ngh… Ed…” he mumbled against the bedspread with a furious blush, having smeared his own mess on the pillows below at some point. His legs trembled, and he could feel the other man’s seed dribbling down over the sheets. Despite this, Oswald had a feeling the encounter was far from over. 

Edward removed the pillows, turning Oswald so that he could lie on his back. He leaned down between his despoiled legs and kissed him ravenously.

Unable to hide his furious blush any longer, Oswald could not avoid meeting the other man's eyes, noting how black they appeared with his pupils blown wide. He couldn't deny Edward's voracious advances- not that he was particularly put off them. "I think I need a day off tomorrow~" he breathed, grateful for a moment to rest his frame as Edward continued the assault on his mouth.

Beyond the capability of speech, Edward merely growled, trailing kisses and small bites down Oswald's jaw until he could suck another dark purple and red mark into the base of his throat. Later, he would be ashamed of how easily Ivy had reduced him to nothing but base and animalistic grunts and moans. He would swear passionate and polysyllabic revenge against her and all plant-kind for robbing him, even temporarily, of his brilliant mind, but for now, he wanted nothing more than to stick his engorged and throbbing cock back inside the promised tightness of Oswald's ass. He rubbed his filthy length against the slick still leaking from his hole, pressing the head against it teasingly.    
  
“Again already?” he moaned, his own cock slowly piquing in interest as the thick head breached him once more. There was notably less resistance this time, Oswald finding himself hilted before he could offer any objections. It was astonishing to see Edward in such a state, usually so infuriating in his demands that stroked his already bulging ego. For him to be left a panting, inarticulate wreck would be amusing if the mobster was in any position to poke fun at him. Now was not the time for goading, and he managed to hook his left leg over a bony shoulder with a puff. 

Edward began to rut against him, eyes rolled back in bliss as his fingers gripped and bruised his beautiful lily-white thighs. Oswald stroked himself slowly in an attempt to mitigate the roughness, unable to hold in the sounds of pleasure that quickly followed as Edward continued his relentless thrusting.

He slowed after a moment, pulling out only to lie beside Oswald on the large bed flat on his back. His glistening cock twitched against his stomach and he reached over, pulling Oswald up and over to straddle his lap. "Mine," he growled, lining his cock up before letting Oswald's thick hips descend in a fluid downward thrust, impaling him completely. 

Pausing to adjust his aching limbs, Oswald braced his palms against Edward’s chest, both surprised and delighted by the sudden show of strength. He was happy to take charge, even only symbolically, and rolled his hips with an eager moan as he began to ride the other man at a leisurely pace. 

Slow and steady, however, was not what Edward desired. He moaned, trying to buck up against Oswald's rolling, maddening, gradual rut of his hips. He clawed down his back and sides, pulling him closer, kissing every inch of his flesh in reach, before taking Oswald's hard, thick cock in his hand to stroke in time with his thrusts. 

Oswald only maintained his facade for a few moments before he was eagerly bucking his hips, lower lip stuck firmly between his teeth as he held in the more undignified sounds that bubbled up from inside him, “Ngh, Eddie dear you drive me mad~” he praised, ignoring the ache in his knees as he leaned back a bit more, the other man’s generous length brushing that spot inside him absolutely  _ perfectly.  _

He was fast climbing toward the precipice once more, Oswald's tight heat, squeezing and stroking his cock just right. He threw his head back against the pillows, heels digging into the mattress below as his thighs trembled in bliss. Every nerve in his body felt alight with pleasure, mouth falling open as he panted and gasped, calling out for Oswald with every breath. 

Unable to hold back any longer, Oswald came spectacularly over Edward’s stomach, collapsing forward against him with a ragged groan as the other man continued to frantically rut upward in pursuit of his own release, leaving Oswald holding on for dear life as a litany of curses and moans spilled from his lips. 

Edward managed perhaps two more deep thrusts before he spilled inside him again with a soft moan of his name, the two men collapsing against each other as they tried to catch their breath. Edward whined softly, cock still hard and twitching against Oswald’s thigh. “Oswald...still need...fuck it hurts…”

Cursing Ivy under his breath, he grasped it gently, giving the other man a few sympathetic strokes to tide him over. “Eddie I’m not sure I can keep up with you in this state,” he admitted, noting that his lover’s dark eyes still held an insatiable hunger. 

"Please...I need…" he groaned, trying to ground into Oswald's hand. His curly dark hair stuck his forehead and temples, a flush high on his cheeks that spread down his pale chest. His cock twitched and throbbed in Oswald's hand, still painfully hard. “All right, all right,” he replied, wiping the sweat from his brow with a huff. Though not necessarily the most graceful position for penetration, he bent one leg as close to his chest as he could manage and tossed the other over Edward’s waist, pulling him close enough to slip inside yet again/ He was fairly certain that in his frenzied state the lust-struck rogue would have no trouble making it work for him. Loose and slick with the mess of Ed’s previous orgasms, Oswald groaned softly as his partner sunk fully inside once more, air about them dreadfully warm as he fought to catch his breath. 

Edward kissed him gently, rolling his hips as he groaned softly into Oswald's mouth. "Love you…"

"Shhh, shh, shhh no you don't, you're just excited…" he rebuffed, caressing his sweaty cheek with an endeared smile. He loved Edward too, but it wouldn't do to say it out loud, not here. Oswald kissed him sweetly, unable to keep from carding his fingers through his lover's slick curls. 

Edward didn’t refute his rebuff; he simply buried his face in Oswald’s neck, delighting in the feeling of the other man wrapped around him. He never felt closer to anyone than he did when he was buried, hip-deep, inside Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. Somehow Oswald always made him want to abandon everything in favor of staying safe in his warm embrace. He closed his eyes, embracing his beloved as he shut his eyes tight. “S-So close…” His hips snapped against Oswald’s, pleasure coursing through him until he whispered the other man’s name so reverently it brought tears to his eyes as he came deep within him. 

Oswald kissed his temple sweetly, holding the other man as tightly as possible. "Have you had enough of me yet, my dear?" He murmured, tired muscles twitching around him. For Edward, he would continue, though most of his body ached now. 

Edward might’ve cried in relief as he felt his cock soften, slipping out of Oswald’s messy hole. He curled against him, shivering. “God...I might kill Ivy,” he groaned, exhausted, and out of breath. They were too old for these kinds of shenanigans. 

"Or send her a gift basket. I haven't quite decided," he chuckled softly against his sweaty collar. "I suspect I'll decide whether to kill her or to thank her when I wake tomorrow and every part of my body aches." 

Edward chuckled, unable to get his body to stand from the bed. He did not wish to ask Oswald if he was welcome to stay, but his eyes were closing with every word Oswald whispered into his hair. 

Continuing to whisper sweet nothings, the ordinarily strict king of Gotham smiled as Edward was lulled to sleep, pleased that a convenient excuse had presented itself for his lover to spend the night, something that was ordinarily against his 'guidelines' for their 'arrangement' as he frequently put it. They were rules designed to protect the both of them, to prevent entanglement that could damage them both in different ways- but they were villains after all, and Gotham's Rogues were never known to follow anything to the letter. 

Unable to move and content to remain entangled in Edward's long limbs, Oswald allowed his eyes to flutter shut, and soon thereafter joined his lover in sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for our friends on the nygmobblepot discord server who requested Oswald getting a taste of the pollen

Oswald Cobblepot was a man who believed that you could never be too careful: extreme preparedness was the key to survival, whether it be brain or brawn, knowledge or weaponry. He had a veritable wealth of information regarding his friends and enemies alike- weaknesses, financial struggles, familial ties- even where they enjoyed finding a nightcap when the world became too much of a burden to bear. If one knew what a man loved they knew how to destroy him, and Oswald was both a keen and vicious conqueror. 

His prominent philosophy was the reasoning behind the vast collection of unique, and potentially dangerous weapons and substances stored away for future use. Alongside a variety of more common venoms and poisons was tucked a vial of Crane's infamous fear toxin, Bane's Venom, the Joker's laughing gas, and now, thanks to Ivy's cooperation (and a few favors he was forced on cashing in) Oswald now possessed a sample of the incredibly potent pollen that he had personally witnessed reduce Edward Nygma's brilliance to a primitive state of carnal desire. 

As he reached forward to slip the carefully labelled vial amongst the others, it rolled from his fingertips, bouncing once, then twice against the marble floor before shattering spectacularly. Oswald's heart plummeted into his stomach as an ominous green vapour rose immediately from the shards of glass, overtaking the kingpin before he had time to react. 

_ 'The doors-!' _

Oswald knew from what he'd seen of Edward that he likely had precious little time before he lost his sense of restraint entirely. If he was to escape this situation with his reputation unscathed he would have to act quickly. With an uneven limp, he hurried to the door, turning each lock and sliding the latch firmly. He could already feel his skin warming, suddenly suffocated by his layers as he opened the windows one by one, allowing the pollen to (hopefully) air out of the bedroom. Unconsciously loosening his tie, Oswald pulled out his mobile phone and dialed quickly. 

"Cancel all my appointments. Yes, I'm serious, reschedule what you can. No- I don't owe you an explanation, this is what I pay you for!" he snarled, hanging up before tossing the phone on the bed with a huff. It was too warm. Without much hesitation, he removed his tie and jacket, followed by the waistcoat as his body continued to respond to the pollen. 

He made an attempt to hang his clothing neatly but abandoned the effort halfway through to slip beneath his expensive sheets, sighing contentedly at how soft they felt against his naked flesh.  _ I can get through this alone _ , he assured himself, ignoring the growing tent in the purple Egyptian silk. His eyes fell on the mobile phone where it had fallen a few inches from him on the mattress, fingers creeping towards it of their own accord. Lower lip caught between his teeth, he tried to resist as he found himself dialing another familiar number. 

Edward picked up the phone on the third ring, the mobile resting between his cheek and shoulder, a soldering gun, and tweezers carefully balanced in his hands. "Oswald, kind of in the middle of something, old friend."

"A-ah, yes, of course, my apologies."

Oswald hung up quickly, ears buzzing. His cock was throbbing against his stomach and it took all his strength to keep from touching himself. Hands trembling around the phone, he pressed his eyes shut tightly.

The electric buzz of his tools stopped at the breathy tone of Oswald's voice. Edward had never known the other man to call him without a very good reason. He set everything down, worry clawing unbidden at the pit of his stomach, and immediately dialed Oswald back.

The phone rang, and he groaned, rolling onto his stomach with a huff as he fought to keep from answering, only lasting until the second ring. 

"Hello?" 

The pollen made him weak-willed, famous resolve slipping away as he rolled his hips against the mattress with a slow inhale.

Fears confirmed, Oswald did not sound well, Edward immediately began to rise, donning his coat as he murmured, "Oswald, I'm on my way, what happened?"

"No! No- everything is fine. I'm fine. Stay where you are," he insisted, eyes flitting to the door, confirming that it was indeed locked. The curtains billowed as a breeze drifted through the open windows, alerting him to the obvious secondary point of ingress that Edward would attempt to utilize. 

Intrigued at the prospect of Oswald's vehement insistence, he clicked the phone shut and made his way from the Narrows toward the theatre district where the Lounge lied. 

With great effort, he tossed the phone out of reach and forced himself out of bed, unable to keep from stroking his engorged cock as he attempted to shut the windows. It was slow work that he eventually abandoned in favour of returning to the bed, moaning under his breath as he imagined Edward's pink lips wrapped around his length.

Edward arrived as fast as he was able, twenty-four minutes, and three seconds exactly landed him outside the Lounge. Rather a record for Gotham traffic. 

He approached the back of the building, not wishing to bother with the riff-raff out front or in the Lounge proper. A window was open on the high rise and with a smirk, Edward began to climb the various fire escapes and jutting stone bays until at last, he was at Oswald's open window. He climbed inside, eyes attempting to adjust to the dark. "Ozzie, I'm here…"

In the center of the bed, like a vision of sin, lied Oswald, gasping and moaning as he slipped another finger inside himself, stroking his cock fervently. "No, god Eddie, I told you not to come here…" he whined, unable to stop himself. 

Edward's knees buckled, a soft moan escaping from his throat at the sight that greeted him. "Holy...how could I not  _ come _ ~?" he grinned, loosening his tie as he approached the bed. "You clearly  _ need _ me."

"No, no, nobody needs to see me like this…" Oswald gasped, though he did not stop.

" _ Darling _ ," he purred, caressing up Oswald's beautifully spread thigh. He watched his wide eyes, almost as dark as Edward's own now with how dilated they were. The flush suffusing the other man's form, leaving him pink and rosy like a delicious fruit led Edward to believe Oswald had gotten into something he shouldn't have. The other man rarely showed his carnal nature, and when he did it was not in so splendidly obscene a fashion. Edward's gaze traveled down to the slick fingers sliding effortlessly in and out of his lover, plump hips rolling and quivering as he tried to alleviate his growing need for pleasure. "I think I have a pretty good idea what happened to you~ You cannot beat this alone." 

"I-I called in  **so** many favours to get that pollen and I dropped it-" he murmured, avoiding Edward's gaze.

Edward laughed softly, leaning in to kiss a teasing trail down his inner thigh. Gentle, feathery kisses, almost too light to feel, and a hair's breadth away from where the other man truly wanted the attention. "How clumsy, Oswald. Anyone might think you did this on purpose." The tip of his pink tongue poked out to lap at the swollen, dripping head of Oswald's twitching cock. 

"No- I was so close to escaping unnoticed," he gasped, nearly coming undone the moment he saw that damned tongue. "I'm lucky it was this and not th-the fear toxin…" Oswald glanced toward the window and bit back another moan, lest someone hear. 

Edward, ever the observant rogue, noticed Oswald's eyes snap to the window and he knew that the peevishly prudish puffed up little penguin would prefer he shut it. However, it did present a beautiful and provocative challenge: get Oswald Cobblepot to tell all of Gotham exactly how much he loved and enjoyed Edward's  _ company _ . He did not move from his position but used his wet tongue on the underside of Oswald's cock to distract him. 

"Eddie, you aren't helping," the king of Gotham whined, trying desperately- and failing to get Edward to stop and do what he was asked for once. "The window, please- everyone will hear…" It was an indiscretion unbecoming of his public image!

He looked at Oswald, desperate pleading eyes full of need and lust and  _ fear _ . He ignored the pang in his heart that look created and rolled from the bed, undoing the buttons of his shirt as he walked to the window. He closed it, and even shut the curtains, assuring Oswald with a charming smile over his shoulder that now they were truly all alone.

Breathing a shuddering sigh of relief, Oswald seemed more at ease with his fate, watching eagerly as the other man undressed. "Thank you, come here, please," he asked quickly, needing his touch.

As Edward approached the bed, he stripped himself of his shirt and trousers, green silk boxers clinging to his legs as he climbed back onto the bed, sitting once more between Oswald's thighs. "Better?" he asked softly, giving his hooked nose a little kiss. 

"Almost, come here," he insisted, slinging his arms about his neck to tug the taller man's face close enough to kiss desperately. "I feel like my skin is on fire… I- I'm so hard I can't think, I've never felt so out of control." Was this how Edward had felt? 

Edward's hands caressed down Oswald's sides as he kissed and bit at his neck and shoulders. Errant fingers found the other man's nipples, pinching one gently between thumb and forefinger to tease. "Amazing, isn't it, Ozzie? That feeling of abandon, of  _ release _ ? Such pleasurable freedom. Even I enjoyed not having to  _ think _ for just a brief moment." 

Oswald cried out softly, unable to hold in his keening moans as Edward stimulated him, back arching off the mattress. “I can’t, I need to- ah~ fight this…” he insisted, doing very poorly in his attempts to ignore how every touch felt like bliss. 

"To what end, Oswald?" he breathed, lips ghosting over his pert nipple. "Why fight this pleasure~?" His fingers danced over his stomach; he gripped Oswald's cock with a firm stroke as his teeth gently bit down on the bud beneath his lips. 

“I-It's the principle of the matter!” he insisted, bucking his hips eagerly despite his verbal protest. 

He shook his head fondly and rolled his eyes. "Pride goeth before the fall~" he murmured, stroking his cock languidly. He then kissed and bit down his tummy and hips before his lips rested against the head of his cock. With a barely concealed smirk, he opened his mouth wide and swallowed Oswald down. He pushed passed his gag reflex until his nose settled against dark curls.

With a mortified groan, Oswald came almost immediately, cheeks burning red. "No… no, it's still hard…" he whined, bucking his hips; three orgasms since inhaling the pollen and none had brought him a shred of relief. If he was more coherent he would question how he was continuing to produce such an unbelievable amount of cum, most of which was staining his expensive sheets. 

Edward's eyes widened, he pulled back with a cough, cum dripping from his lip as he fought to regain his breath. He hadn't expected to drive Oswald to the brink so easily. Clearly, the other man was losing control more rapidly than Edward could account for. 

"I'msosorry!" he gasped, covering his face with his hands. His flushed cock stood hard against his quivering stomach, dribbling precome. "Eddie help me…~" 

"It's all right," he rasped, massaging his throat as he fought the coughing fit. "I suspect I won't get pneumonia from your cum." With a laugh he pressed his hot, flushed cheek against Oswald's thigh, needing a moment before he tried to cheekily tackle Oswald's problem again. 

Mortified, he was unable to keep from moaning (though, thankfully he did not embarrass himself again) when Edward's glossy pink lips teased at his hot, sensitive flesh. "I feel like you're touching me too much- and yet it isn't nearly enough…" 

"Just imagine what it's going to be like when I fuck you~" he breathed, tongue lapping at his dirty, sticky cock.

"Oh yes do that, please~" he begged softly, feeling more at ease with the situation as Edward tenderly squeezed his thighs. 

Edward grinned, rising up to kiss his tummy lovingly. "Nothing would bring me more pleasure, Ozzie~ Where's the lube?"

"I think there's a new bottle in the chest under the bed…" he whined softly, caressing Edward's hair. 

Edward stood and knelt by the bed, reaching under to find a box tucked all the way in the back, secreted away from prying eyes. Edward smirked as he pulled it out, finding a myriad of sexual delights: lube, condoms, two dildos in ascending size, a silver anal plug, a cock ring, and a vibrating wand which caused Edward to grin wickedly at the sight. He took the lube, the wand, and the anal plug and pushed the box back under the bed before sitting once more between Oswald's legs with his prizes. 

They were items he hadn't seen in a while, purchases acquired over the years but forgotten in the bustle- now seemed as good a time as any to take them out. "Mm Eddie what are you planning?" he whined softly.

"Absolute bliss~" he murmured, turning the wand on with a smirk and holding it aloft. "What an interesting collection you seem to have acquired, Ozzie~"

"Things you left behind," he insisted, chewing his lower lip. "It isn't as though I could dispose of them discreetly… and occasionally they are of use to me."

He fingered the plug, a devious thought flittering through his mind. He took up the lube and slicked the shining metal toy as if presenting a treasure. "Spread your legs, darling," he murmured lovingly.

Oswald did so with surprising obedience, his usual defiance fizzling away with every rumbling word from Edward's lips. He was never so docile, never so incredibly willing to do exactly what the other man requested of him. Soft pale legs parted and the King of Gotham looked up at Edward expectantly, blue-green eyes nearly black in their wide needy gaze. Oswald knew that his lover would give him the pleasure he wanted. 

Edward's breath hitched in his throat at Oswald's movements, fingers slicking his entrance reverently before pressing the cool plug to the dark puckered hole. Oswald had prepared himself a little even before Edward had arrived and so the slick metal slid right in, the green gem resting comfortably against his plush cheeks. "Beautiful," he breathed. 

"Ahh~" he moaned, eagerly accepting the bejeweled plug with a gasp. "Eddie…" He clenched around the intrusion repeatedly, enjoying the waves of pleasure that followed. 

With a devilish grin, Edward grabbed the wand and pressed the head against the jewel, turning the device on low with a dark chuckle.

"O-oh  _ god _ !" he moaned, clenching the sheets tightly in his fingers as his frame buzzed with low vibrations. His cock was weeping copious amounts of slick precome over his stomach, and he looked helplessly up at the other man. He whimpered and gasped, desperately rolling his hips down, trying to get more friction against his cock. 

Edward kissed and nibbled at his pretty thighs, his plump belly, his hips, his chest, paying special attention to his sensitive nipples. All the while he kept the pulsing wand against the plug inside his ass. 

"Why do you always torture me," Oswald protested lamely as Edward bit one of his dusky pink nipples with a smirk, leaving him writhing under the pulse of the relentless vibrator that sent tingles throughout the lower half of his body, cock achingly hard. 

"Honestly? It's fun~!" He purred, pushing the small button and feeling the object in his hand quicken its pulse. He reached out and began to stroke Oswald's cock languidly.

"U-uhnh…~"

His speech dissolved into incomprehensible keening, wriggling uncontrollably beneath the maddening device. 

His grin widened, eyes bright as he watched Oswald writhe beneath him. He pressed the button once more, enjoying the flat c-minor progressing up into an f-flat minor, truly music to his ears as it harmonised with Oswald's pleas and moans. The vibrations nearly made his hand numb with their rapid pace against the plug. 

"Nn-mm gonna cum.." he slurred, sweat beading on his brow. It was an indescribable pleasure, knowing Edward was picking him apart slowly. 

Just as Oswald was reaching the precipice Edward pulled the wand back with a grin. "Riddle me this~"

He could have cried at the sudden loss of stimulation coupled with Edward's incessant catchphrase. "Nononooo... Damn you!" Oswald whined, looking entirely undone. 

He laughed, a cheeky, golden sound full of mirth and delight at Oswald's distress. "I'll even give you an easy one~ What four-letter word begins with “f”, ends with “k,” and if you can’t get it, you can always use your hands?"

"Fuck!" he blurted viciously- not necessarily in answer, but frustration. "No riddles, please. No riddles, Eddie!" 

"No~ that is not the correct answer," he replied with a laugh, flipping the wand in the air before catching it nimbly. "Try again."

"Nooo… no, no. I can't think please, Eddie…" Oswald begged frantically. 

He slowly pumped Oswald's cock, fingers pushing the smooth metal plug in and out with a teasing smirk. " _ Think _ , my love, I'll even give you a hint for the beautiful display you're giving me. You can find me on a road, on a table, or in a serpent's mouth~"

"Ffff-fork! Fork, a fork! Ed, please!" he moaned desperately, certain he'd found the correct answer. He needed it to be; if he had to wait another minute for release Oswald was certain he might burn up entirely. Edward would surely be fascinated to view a case of spontaneous human combustion at close proximity. 

"Good boy," he breathed, turning the wand back on to its maximum speed before pressing it back against the plug, his hand working Oswald's cock with long firm strokes. 

It took only a moment for his reward to come to fruition; and he arched his back off the bed with a loud cry as the vibrations sent him hurtling over the edge. "Oh god~" he spilled over Edward's fingers, hips bucking wildly. 

Edward pumped him through his orgasm and removed the vibrator, turning it off before setting it to the side. He shifted, pressing his body against Oswald's, leaning down to kiss him gently as he gave him a moment of simple, sweet stimulation after such teasingly torturous play. "You're so handsome, my love," he murmured against his lips, knowing Oswald was far too exhausted to fight the terms of endearment.

He merely whimpered, kissing him feverishly, while he clung to his long-limbed frame. It was an intimacy he denied himself frequently which he now embraced because he  _ craved _ Edward, needing him closer now than ever before. "I love you…" he gasped.

He cupped the sweet man's face, and smiled softly at him, kissing a rosy, plush cheek with all the loving tenderness he possessed. "I know you do, love." He kissed his warm lips and breathed, "I love you." 

He sat back, brown gaze glittering in the low light as an errant tear fell down his cheek, disappearing beneath his jaw. He pulled the plug out slowly and slicked his cock with a moan of desire. 

"Eddie I need you…" was all he could manage to squeak out, spreading his legs once more. "Please…" 

He gently wrapped Oswald's legs around his waist, taking care to not jostle Oswald's bad leg too terribly. Even after all these years the old wound still pained him. He lined himself up and slid home with a deep, satisfied groan, holding the other man flush against him. 

"Yes, yes, like that…" he breathed, tossing his arms around Edward tightly as he leaned forward to kiss at his neck and jaw breathlessly. "You feel so good." 

"Fuck so do you," he replied, rolling his hips as he began a deep smooth thrust. He loved the feeling of Oswald surrounding him, kissing him, loving him. The addictive nature of his care was often why he tried to stay away, but he knew the effort was always futile. He could never entirely be rid of Oswald Cobblepot. He did not want to. He buried his face in Oswald's neck and shoulder, fingers gripping his sides as he increased his thrusts. "Ozzie...fuck...fuck you always feel so fucking good."

"Ed, Ed, yes, please, more," he urged softly, thin tears rolling down his cheeks as he clung tightly to the other man, the only man he had ever truly loved. "Eddie I need you~"

He held Oswald close, wrapping his long arms around him as he sped his thrusts, with a roll of his hips and a groan. 

The pair moved as one, sharing sweet kisses and whispered praises as they both approached climax. Oswald lost control entirely as he felt Edward's length brush that  _ perfect _ spot inside him, causing him to arch against Edward with a howl, "Oh yes there -there!"

With a smirk, Edward angled his thrusts to continue stroking against his prostate, knowing it would drive him wild. "Fuck I'm so close, love… please, please may I...ngh...fuck so good...may I-" he buried his flushed face in Oswald's shoulder, sucking a constellation of dark marks into his skin. 

"Yes, yes please," he begged softly, wishing to belong entirely to his lover. He looked so beautiful, flushed, and needy in the low light of the bedroom. 

Edward managed a few more thrusts deep inside his beloved before he came with a shout of Oswald's name, head thrown back in pleasure. He gripped the other man's cock and pumped languidly through his orgasm.

With a final cry and a sensation that seized him like fire, Oswald finally found himself satiated, gripping Edward closely with his legs, refusing to let him go anywhere. "Oh… oh finally… thank you," he breathed, in disbelief that nearly two hours of a maddening, unceasing desire for pleasure had vanished from him in the blink of an eye. 

Edward grinned lazily, pulling out slowly only to flop in a boneless heap to his side on the expensive silk sheets. He only needed a minute to gather himself before he could collect his clothes and leave Oswald to sleep off the after-effects of the pollen. Just a few minutes within this comfortable, warm haze of contentment and pleasure. He turned his cheek and kissed at the freckles on Oswald's shoulder, sighing quietly. 

With a grunt and a heave, the exhausted and finally satiated man rolled atop Edward with a happy sigh, smile glowing as he nestled his sweaty brow against the perfectly curved groove of his lover's neck with another whispered "I love you," as his eyes fluttered shut. 

"Ooph..Oswald, Oswald?" he whispered as the other man settled on top of him, murmured soft words against him as his large frame smothered Edward into the mattress. Brilliant. It would seem he was not moving tonight. Either the other man was feigning sleep to annoy him into staying, or he had passed out in exhaustion. Regardless, Edward could not move him and was disinclined to expend the effort. He snuggled against him and closed his eyes, settling into a comfortable sleep, happy in the knowledge that Oswald had called  _ him. _


End file.
